Dragón
by RyUkOTsU
Summary: La historia del octavo miembro de los Shichinintai, una chica llamada Ryu, la heredera de la dinastía Dragón y el resto de los Shichinintai
1. Enter Ryu

Bien nunca he hecho un fic veamos como nos va nnU

EL DRAGON

(Enter Ryu)

En un bosque algo iluminado, no del todo, sólo lo necesario, a lo lejos se ve un chico cargando una enorme cosa d metal, parece una espada, no, es una alabarda... Al parecer su nombre es Bankotsu, es el líder de un grupo de mercenarios, los 7 guerreros...

**Bankotsu**: ja! Esa fue una buena pelea! Y ahora van, mmm 556 bueno, sólo faltan 444 -suspira- ha maldición aún es mucho! Bah! q remedio

brincó a un árbol y se sentó en una rama jalando su enorme alabarda...

Entonces se escuchan unas voces un demonio y una chica:

**Youkai**: hey tú pequeña enana q haces en estos territorios?

la chica lo ve con una cara d "no-me-molestes-mosquito"

**Youkai:** que no me oíste apártate!

Bankotsu desde arriba escucha la discusión y dice:

demonios no me dejan descansar ¬¬ pero XQ tanto alboroto?-

La chica sigue en silencio y mirando fijamente al monstruo cuando finalmente dice:

Largo...

Youkai: ja, ja, ja, ja q dijiste pequeña molestia?

Chica: lo q oíste enorme animal muévete o te muevo!

Youkai: insolente te comeré viva!

Chica: ja!

Entonces el Youkai se abalanza sobre la chica para morderla ella rápidamente salta detrás de él y en el aire va sacando un arma y enterrándosela en la espalda al Youkai el cual cae fulminado y extrañamente completamente frío.

La chica se voltea hacia el monstruo muerto diciendo con sarcástica sonrisa: - Cómo se siente tener a Ryumizu en tu espalda?

Bankotsu, viendo todo esto se sorprende de q una simple mujer acabara con ese Youkai al q él fue a exterminar en primer lugar y también d la extraña arma q ella poseía, no era una katana, tampoco una alabarda, ciertamente era espada pero no como las q él solía ver... era recta totalmente, no-tenia curvaturas, con un pico al final y un mango recto totalmente con una empuñadura curiosa, no como la cimitarra d Jakotsu, Jakotsutou, ni como las katanas d los soldados.

Como sea Bankotsu no iba a dejar ir a un oponente tan interesante, pero... es una mujer y él no acostumbra pelear con ellas, mas sin embargo, una pelea es una pelea, y un guerrero hace lo q debe hacer...

La espada esa es como las espadas de los caballeros d la mesa redonda, la típica espada Inglesa


	2. Bankotsu

La última vez, Bankotsu tenía 1 asunto en las manos así q pensó : **"dejo ir a esa mujer y no pelear con ella? o pelear y cortar una cabeza más? finalmente si decidió ser una guerrera fue su elección y sabía a lo que se atiene"**

La espadachín vestía una armadura y trajes propios de Japón, no así su espada. Ella estaba forcejeando la espada incrustada en la espalda del Youkai:

**- Maldita sea! xq carambas siempre se atora !-**

Entonces Bankotsu baja de un salto de aquel árbol tomando a su Banryuu en la mano:

**- oye tú ! veo q eres fuerte**

**- quién quiere saberlo?- **respondió ella pensando q alguna otra pelea se daría pronto

**- soy Bankotsu, el futuro líder de una banda de Mercenarios**

**- que tontería, ja! si no lo notas tengo algo q hacer**- dijo tironeando con fuerza su espada -** vaya! al fin salió la condenada! **- concluyó cuando finalmente salió el arma del cuerpo de ese Youkai.

**como sea, si eres fuerte debes pelear conmigo**- agregó Bankotsu con su acostumbrada arrogancia y seguridad

**debooo? Vaya, vaya ahora resulta que de la nada me salen oponentes este debe ser mi día d suerte no es así?**- exclamó con cierto sarcasmo

**No acostumbro pelear con mujeres, haré una excepción y por cierto, me habían pagado d antemano por matar a ese demonio ja! me ahorraste el esfuerzo XD**

**y es por eso q quieres matarme**?

**basta de charlas!** - dicho esto corre hacia donde está ella empuñando su Banryuu

- **No tengo ánimos de pelar más**- dice esquivando los ataques y saltando por detrás d Bankotsu - **No disfruto matando por matar y no tengo interés en pelear contigo**

**vaya! eres hábil! quién eres?**

**Ryu**

**De acuerdo Ryu nos veremos en el camino aún debo reunir más aliados.. quizá... bah! seria una estupidez !**

Dicho esto ambos tomaron rumbos separados, Bankotsu buscando aliados y

Ryu-Faiya sólo caminando por ahí sin rumbo fijo...

Continúa...


	3. Ryukotsu Shichinintai

Como sabemos Bankotsu y Ryu tomaron direcciones diferentes rumbos, el primero buscando aliados y la segunda sólo buscando. Más como dijo el mismo Bankotsu "nos veremos en el camino" así fue:

A lo lejos se escucha la voz d Ryu diciendo:

Dame mi espada a-Ho-RA

oblígame!- respondió la voz d un soldado

No es amenaza, es promesa; si no me la das te irá muy mal

Bankotsu habiendo oído esto pensó: - será acaso Ryu? Q cosas! Ja, ja.

Mientras se acercaba al lugar alcanzó a escuchar más:

Ay q miedo. ¿Qué podría hacer una simple mujer?

Después Bankotsu arribó al lugar donde estaba Ryu para encontrar a un Soldado del señor feudal tendido en el suelo inmóvil y a Ryu enfundando su espada y diciendo:

Tú lo pediste, tú lo tuviste

Bankotsu, viendo esto le dice a Ryu:

Vaya, vaya, las veces q te he visto son las mismas en las q has estado peleando

Ah miren nada más, es Bankotsu, la última vez no peleamos, q tal ahora?

Ja! si tanto insistes

Pero has d saber q suelo decapitar a mis oponentes así q... Prepara tu cuello!- Y dicho esto se abalanza empuñando su alabarda contra la chica

¿A quién quieres asustar chico? – exclamó Ryu esquivando los ataques de Bankotsu hasta que finalmente uno de ellos le rasgó la pierna izquierda y ocasionando q ella profiriera un quejido de dolor

Ja! Y eso es sólo el principio – Dijo Bankotsu

Un tiro de suerte, me descuidé... pero no se repetirá! – Respondió Ryu, saltó unos metros atrás e incrustó la punta de su espada en la tierra como queriendo partirla y en un instante el suelo alrededor de la espada se congelaba al tiempo que los árboles, piedras y todo lo q estuviera cerca

Que rayos... ? – exclamó Bankotsu sorprendido al ver q sus piernas se congelaban también

OopS, creo que te congelé! Lo siento... mmm nah! – dijo Ryu con una sonrisa macabra

Tonterías! – Respondió Bankotsu quitando el hielo de sus piernas con Banryuu

Listo o no ahí voy! – Exclamó Ryu abalanzándose sobre Bankotsu dispuesta a atacarlo.

Quieta ahí! – Se escucha la voz de una persona al tiempo que unas cuchillas unidas se enfilan entre Bankotsu y el ataque de Ryu la cual frena al ver esto.

Vaya hermano, este chiquilla te causa líos? – Pronunció la misma voz que salía de entre los arbustos de los cuales sale un chico andrógino, con apariencia y ropas femeninas a pesar de ser hombre y cargando una extraña cimitarra

Vamos Jakotsu de esto pude haber salido yo solo – Dice sonriendo Bankotsu a la persona de la cimitarra

al menos ten el honor de pelear sólo – Responde Ryu molesta de haber sido interrumpida en su batalla

Jakotsu! Regresa con los otros, tengo un asunto pendiente – Dicho esto se libera completamente de sus ataduras de hielo – Y tú mas te vale dejar de decir tonterías y pelea!

Será después... – Respondió extrañamente Ryu

Que? o.0 – Bankotsu se sorprendió al oír semejante cosa finalmente, ella inició la pelea y ahora se rendía así como así? No puede ser cierto – De qué carambas estás hablando tu fuiste quien inició la batalla en primer lugar ..U

EHMM... sí lo sé pero no tengo motivo para pelear – Respondió Ryu lo cual confundió aún más a Bankotsu

Como quieras -.-... aún así no pensaba matarte, ja, ja, ja así podrás divulgar quién es el tipo más fuerte de por aquí –Dijo Bankotsu cambiando bruscamente de humor - Pero si vuelves a retarme no te garantizo que lo llegues a contar – Agregó con su típica arrogante sonrisa mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigía con Jakotsu más adentro en el bosque.

Hey Bankotsu! – Alcanzó a decir Ryu

Que? – respondió éste

Conseguiste tus aliados al fin eh? –

Ah? Ja, ja, ja claro! Formé al fin la banda de mercenarios que quería – Agregó Bankotsu presuntuosamente

Solo ustedes 2? °° - Preguntó Ryu algo extrañada

Eh? Nah! Somos 7! Ven así podrás conocerlos – Dijo Bankotsu con franca camaradería...

entonces vienes o no? - dijo Bankotsu

Eh? sí esta bien - dicho esto Ryu seguía a Jakotsu y Bankotsu hacia mas adentro del bosque, aunque Jakotsu aún tenía sus dudas...

Ooaniki crees q está bien q venga esta chiquilla hace unos minutos peleabas con ella - susurró Jakotsu

No hay problema! Creo q es buen elemento será algo así como refuerzo aunque nadie puede vencernos! Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja - Respondió Bankotsu

Mmm d acuerdo si tu crees es esta bien entonces además nosotros somos 7 aunque intentara algo no podría - respondió Jakotsu despejando sus dudas.

Después de un rato caminando al fin llegaron los 3 a una cueva iluminada donde estaban sentados un enorme ogro, un monje, un tipo extraño cubierto x un velo, un tipo con partes de metal y otro más normal...

Hey chicos! - saludó Bankotsu

Al fin llegaron líder ... eh? Quién es esa chica? - Dijo el monje

Soy yo hermano Renkotsu! o - Respondió alegre Jakotsu

No tú! sino esa mujer ùú - Agregó Renkotsu

Soy Ryu - dijo ella

Hace un rato peleamos, vaya q si es fuerte lo suficiente para ser uno d nosotros -Dijo Bankotsu

QUEEEEE? °° - Respondieron los 7 al unísono

Bueno no precisamente me refiero a q sea una Shichinintai sino q sea algo así como ayudante -Explicó Bankotsu

Pero líder, acaso no notaste, somos GUERREROS una mujer no encajaría en el círculo - Replicó Renkotsu

Vamos Renkotsu no seas tan estricto! además nunca dije q sería parte de las batallas, ella será nuestra negociante -Dijo Bankotsu

Negociante? Ò . ó oye tu! Soy una guerrera no una negociante! - Agregó Ryu

ok, serás la negociante - dijo Bankotsu queriendo molestar a Ryu

He dicho GUE-RRE-RA

si lo entendí perfecto serás la mensajera

AARRGG ! ùú ja! q mas da pero no me evitarás participar en el campo d batalla

ya ves? Para q te quejabas tanto? XD ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja

Ooaniki q tal si en vez d eso Ryu es mi esposa? Ji, ji, ji, ii- agregó la persona del velo

que? °° - responde Ryu

guarda silencio Mukotsu uú - agregó Jakotsu pisando a Mukotsu

d acuerdo xx

Después de presentarse debidamente y de convivir unos minutos mientras bebían saque Suikotsu externo una duda:

Hermano Bankotsu sabemos que Ryu no es exactamente un Shichinintai pero aún así es parte del grupo, que hay de su nombre?

mmm buen punto... -dijo Bankotsu pensativo- ya lo tengo! serás Ryukotsu

Ryu... que? - dijo Ryu

así todos sabrán que perteneces al Shichinintai

no pienso cambiar mi nombre!

de acuerdo, entonces serás Ryukotsu

he dicho que no

como quieras Ryukotsu

no me llames así! Soy Ryu!

de acuerdo Ryukotsu

Basta--!

ya, ya Ryukotsu no es para tanto XD - dijo Bankotsu...

Finalmente y después de 10 minutos de "Ryukotsu" y "mi-nombre-es-Ryu" Ryu accedió a su sobrenombre:

Me rindo dime como se te dé la gana uu

ja, ja, ja ves? finalmente accediste XD

¬¬ -Ryu

Pasaron los minutos y el grupo parecía adaptarse poco a poco a su nuevo... ejem.! nueva, aliada... pero...uno de ellos no piensa igual...

Sigo creyendo que es una mala idea...-


	4. Something About Her Renkotsu

**La incógnita, Ryukotsu**

Después de una platicar un rato, reírse y demás cosas cayó la noche...

Bankotsu estaba puliendo su Banryuu cuando llegó Renkotsu para...platicar...

Líder! - Exclamó Renkotsu

Ah Renkotsu! Q pasa? - Respondió Bankotsu

Es la chica Ryu, de donde viene, Quién es? quisiera saberlo - Respondió Renkotsu

Bien... verás... no tengo idea! XD - Dijo Bankotsu

Que no tienes idea? - Agregó Renkotsu

Exactamente, si quieres saber lo mejor es q le preguntes a ella - Dijo tranquilamente el líder - Como sea para q quieres saber?

Que tal si es una espía o algo así? uno nunca sabe y por el bien del grupo debemos saberlo - Agregó Renkotsu

mmm... bueno no veo nada d malo en q nos diga acerca d ella como sea no seas desconfiado - Dijo Bankotsu

Entonces no hay problema en q le pregunte cierto? ahora vuelvo... - Pronunció Renkotsu al tiempo q se daba la vuelta y caminaba hacia Ryukotsu

Después

Ryukotsu... - Dijo Renkotsu a Ryu quien sentada en la cueva veía la luna

Hola!...Renkotsu cierto? - Agregó alegre Ryukotsu

- Puedo preguntarte un par d cosas?

- Eh? claro XQ no ...

- Primero q nada, q es lo q te llevó a ser una guerrera?

- pues... no tengo un motivo o algo sólo...lo hago creo

Renkotsu no creía en lo q Ryukotsu decía como sea...

- bien! Entonces eres como el resto d nosotros cierto, sólo por el gusto de pelear

- No me malentienda aunque me agrada el combate no me gusta matar U

- De verdad? Q curioso! nosotros acabamos con el enemigo por completo

- Pues... me las tendré q ingeniar con eso quizá ja, ja, ja, ja XD

- quizá... y dime, de donde vienes?

- Wa-- bostezo Sabe hermano Renkotsu tengo sueño q le parece dejar esta plática para luego?

- d acuerdo... descansa Ryu... vigilaré tu sueño...

- gracias buenas noches...

Y dicho esto Ryukotsu se dirigió adentro d la cueva a dormir.


End file.
